Ryuu, Dragon of Blood
by Draco-lover-001
Summary: It's been 24 years since the defeat of Naraku. Inuyasha thought he had killed him, he watched him die...but Naraku is alive and wants to kill Inuyasha's daughter...but why? R&R. Summary sucks. :


Snap! Splash! She ran harder then she ever had before, she ran for her life, through plains and forests, mountains swamps. Her clothes were weathered, her hair matted, her skin torn. Never stopping till' she reached the entrance of the forest. Her father's forest. Yes, her father was the great hanyou Inuyasha, and she was coming home.

Inuyasha sat in his tree overlooking his rather large family if you were to call it that. It had been twenty-four years since he defeated Naraku with the rest of his gang, but his gang and he were all grown up, they had kids. He smiled as he remembered the day his twins were born.

_(Flash back)_

"_DAMN YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. _

"_Its ok Kagome just push," Kaede said sweetly as Kagome pushed for her life. _

"_INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome screamed as she gave birth to her first child. Inuyasha's face hit the floor of Kaede's hut. "Congratulations! It's a boy." Kaede told Kagome. Suddenly Kagome felt another contraction. "INUYASHA!" she growled. But he didn't care because he was lost in his sons golden eyes. He smiled as he held the little boy who looked exactly like him, except he had black hair. _

"_Push Kagome, push!" Kaede urged her. After a few minutes of pushing Kagome gave birth to her second child. "It's a girl." Kaede told her. Wrapping the child in a blanket she held her in one arm and grabbed the boy from Inuyasha, who wasn't very happy about it, and handed both children to Kagome. _

_Inuyasha smiled and sat down next to Kagome. She looked up at him and grinned. _

"_What are we gonna name them?" Inuyasha asked quietly while stroking his daughters face. _

_She looked like a mix of the two of them with silver hair and brown eyes. Suddenly Miroku ran in the room yelling "Inuyasha your brother's here!"_

"_My brothers here?" he asked, his brows furrowing. "Yes" the monk replied nodding his head slowly. _

_The little girl turned her head and looked out the window to see her uncle's three headed dragon. Her big brown eyes went wide. Kagome looked down and followed her child's gaze to what she was looking at and when she saw the dragon she gasped. "Ryuu…" she muttered holding her tight. Inuyasha who was still dumbfounded at the thought that his brother was here heard and turned to look at Kagome, "Ryuu…doesn't that mean dragon?" _

"_Yes…yes it does." Kagome whispered stroking Ryuu's chin lightly. _

"_Well," Inuyasha muttered darkly "I need to go see what my ass of a brothers doing here." He then walked out of the hut holding his son. _

"_Sesshomaru," he growled. _

"_Inuyasha," his brother replied smirking," I heard that you were becoming a father and had to come see it for myself." _

"_You came, you saw, now LEAVE," Inuyasha roared. Sesshomaru walked over to his brother and peered down at the small boy in his arms. _

"_He's cute, looks like Kagome." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha was in shock his brother the great and powerful…well maybe not so powerful, dog demon, Lord of the Western plains just called his son cute. _

"_May I hold him?" _

"…" _Inuyasha handed the boy to Sesshomaru, he was beyond speechless. _

_Sesshomaru looked down at the boy who was his brothers heir, "I can tell that this boy will have a great future, he's strong willed, and will be a glorious fighter, that is if the wolf demon's child doesn't out fight him." _

"_That stupid wolf's son won't be near the swordsman that Muteki will be!" Inuyasha nearly screamed. _

_Smiling Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha back his son and muttered, "Muteki how clever," then the Lord of the Western Plains mounted his dragon and flew away never to be heard again…well Inuyasha wishes it to be that way. They really ended up having dinner with Rin and Sesshomaru the following day._

(End flashback)

Snapping back to realty he smelled it, a demon and….it couldn't be could it? Yes he knew her sent anywhere. Ryuu. Ryuu and a demon in his forest…suddenly his brain registered this thought correctly and he realized that Ryuu was most likely getting her but kicked by a demon. Well, he decided I'm gonna go kick the demon's butt and then I'm gonna kick hers. He jumped down from the tree startling Kagome.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Ryuu…Forest…demon…blood…kick…butt…,"he said all in one breathe.

"Inuyasha, speak slower and in sentences."

"Ryuu is in my forest. She has a demon chasing her. I smell her blood. I'm gonna kick both of their butts." He said slowly and in sentences.

Suddenly Sinkotsu walked out of the hut his long black hair braided down his back and a six-year old little girl beside him.

"So what did me and Kohanna miss?" He asked smiling. He then saw the look on Inuyasha's face. "What's wrong?"

Muteki jumped out of nowhere shouting, "Demon alert!"

Kohanna looked at Muteki, "I thought you said demons don't dare come here anymore?"

Muteki smiled sheepishly.

"It's Ryuu." Inuyasha stated.

"Ryuu." Sinkotsu said stiffly.

"Mommy!" Kohanna shouted.

She didn't shout it because they were talking about her mother she shouted it because right at that moment a woman had flipped into the air and landed gracefully in front of a Cyclops-demon thing, and was ready to kick some butt. She didn't think about the fact that her family was watching, she didn't think about the fact that she hadn't seen any of them in a year; she just knew the demon had to die.

Well this is my first attempt at a story. Please review! I don't care if it just says bad or good I just want to know someone's reading this and that I've got fans.

Name meanings:

Ryuu-Dragon

Muteki-Strong willed

Kohanna-Little flower

Sinkotsu-Lone skeleton

Inuyasha-Dog demon

Kaede-Maple leaf

Kagome-Woven bamboo pattern

Rin-Park

Sesshomaru-Killing Blade

Now press the button and write me a review:)

hands you a cookie

Kiara


End file.
